Long Kept Secrets
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Everyone has their secrets they don't want to revisit... but sometimes they have no choice. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and Werewolf-queen-022)
1. There Aren't Too Many Kept Anymore

Amanda pried her eyes open halfway, trying to stretch her legs… but the way Finn was holding her had his left hand on her right hip and right hand on her lower back.

Last night's episode of Raw had Amanda wondering why Cody double crossed Wade and trying to get answers from them was a bust… so Amanda found herself hiding out with Finn instead of crashing with Wade.

But just as she was about to call him and tell him why she left without leaving a note, the 6'7" Brit was knocking on the hotel door… and showed no sign of leaving as the knocking increased in volume.

"It's barely light out, shove off!" Finn growled at the door, burying his face into the crook of Amanda's neck.

"I don't bloody care how early it is, my roommate disappeared without a trace last night!" Wade responded, Amanda trying to move again but Finn refused to let go.

"You're a relentless one." Amanda muttered, Wade now increasing the volume in his voice.

"Balor-" Wade shouted.

"I'm not alone in here, Barrett!" Finn replied, now half awake.

"You're with Mandy?... well then damn it, open up! I! Need! Answers!" Wade shouted in response.

"You'll have a coffee machine upside your head in a minute if you don't shut up!" Brie yelled from down the hall, Wade about to yell at her when the door opened and he saw Amanda, hair disheveled and pajamas in slight disarray.

"Wade, it's not even nine am, I can crash with whoever I want and you were driving me crazy last night with you and Cody arguing. That enough answers for you?" Amanda said, a migraine fully set in and her face a light shade of red… she turned to head to the room, Wade seeing a flash of finger imprints in her hip after stopping her. "Wade!" She hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Finn.

Wade turned and left, Amanda closing and locking the door before Finn guided her back to the bed and got her to sit down.

"I'm sure he hates me." Finn said quietly.

"He's just a grouch at times. I don't know how Ace put up with him when they were roommates last week." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rested his hands on her shoulders, noticing the tension in the muscles and starting to massage Amanda's shoulders and neck. "Careful, okay?" She asked quietly, Finn seeing bruises and scratches between her shoulder blades and turning her to him before seeing scratches on her wrists. "What's wrong, what did you see? Finn, it was an accident." She said, referring to how she was shoved too hard last night by Cody… she started to stand up when he did but he stopped her and grabbed the room key.

"Stay here." Finn responded before leaving, finding Cody's room and knocking on the door… Cody opened it, assuming it had been Wade but turned confused when he saw Finn.

"Did I do something wrong to you?" Cody asked… before Finn responded by punching Cody right in the nose. "Ow! Fuck!" He yelled, reeling back in pain and Finn lunging and putting Cody against the wall by pressing his right forearm to Cody's throat as Dianne ran in.

"The hell is going on here?!" Dianne asked, managing to pull Finn off of Cody.

"If you saw the bruises and scratches on Mandy's back, you'd be in the same damn actions as me!" Finn said angrily, Dianne looking at Cody.

"Scratches?!" Dianne questioned angrily, before grabbing Cody's left wrist, pulling his hand up and quickly swiping her fingernail under his, finding a gathering of skin and blood left on the corner of hers. "What the fuck were you thinking?! It ain't right, it's never right!"

"I scratched her before shoving her down like I was scripted to but I thought her ring top would protect her skin!" Cody responded, resetting his nose.

"You took your gloves off last night…" Dianne growled.

"I was gonna go for the blade but we get in a lot of trouble for that…" Cody explained, Finn about to hit him again but Dianne stopping him and putting a small tube of Neosporin in his right hand.

"Go." Dianne said, Finn leaving and returning to the room. He walked in, seeing that Amanda had managed to pull her hair into a bun but couldn't pull her cami off.

"Dianne hand you that?" Amanda asked.

"Yep… I've seen her taking it when she aches around her prosthetic before. It must be good if it works on aches for… that." Finn answered, holding out the tube to her.

Amanda opened it and applied some to the scratches on her wrists before Finn applied some of it to her back. Closing the tube, Amanda started running through what she would say if anyone asked.

At the Dunkin Donuts Centre in Providence for the SmackDown taping, Amanda was reading through the script when Dean walked by.

"Hey, Mandy." Dean said, Amanda oblivious as she had her earbuds in and Dean heard her singing the lyrics of _Forever Young_ by Rod Stewart. Dean also saw the bandages and walked over, gripping her right wrist in his hand.

Amanda yelped when Dean ripped the bandage off, Dean seeing the scratches and looking at Amanda as she turned the IHeartRadio app off and put her earbuds away.

"Dean, did you ever learn to not sneak up on people?" Amanda asked, yanking her wrist away as Roman walked over, asking what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong, Roman." She said, Dean holding Amanda's wrists up so the scratches were visible after taking the other bandage off.

"Where is he, Mandy?!" Dean demanded.

"I ain't tellin ya where he is, he didn't do this!" Amanda responded, knowing that Dean assumed it was Finn.

"Oh you're gonna tell me where someone is, or _he's_ gonna get it, guilty or not!" Dean growled.

"He ain't getting nothing! Now just listen to her, she said it wasn't Finn and I don't doubt it either, he'd never lay a bad finger on anyone!" Roman said in response, as he pulled Dean back.

"Thanks, Roman." Amanda said before looking at Dean. "Stop listening to the bullshit that comes out of Seth's mouth!" She hissed before leaving, Roman restraining Dean.

"Roman-" Dean said.

"Dean, what first went through your mind when you saw the scratches?" Roman questioned.

"She told me once that Randy would like to pin her down at night during sex." Dean explained.

"So you thought Finn had gotten too rough? Dean, Finn doesn't treat Mandy like Randy did." Roman replied.

Dean nodded… and now he had an apology to put together.


	2. Those Crazy Co-workers

**Meanwhile…**

"Fucking Dean and his fucking accusations!" Finn and Aestrid heard, turning around and seeing Amanda walk in, Amanda closing and locking the door behind her.

"People losing sight of their limits?" Aestrid questioned, as Amanda walked over and sat down.

"Yes because Dean assumed that Finn had scratched me and he was about to go looking for you, Finn." Amanda explained, Finn sitting down.

"You know I wouldn't ever, he knows I wouldn't, what the hell got into him?" Finn responded, his hand resting on her side out of habit.

"I think we all know the answer to that." Amanda replied as she leaned against him. "Seth Rollins." All three said simultaneously.

Amanda stretched out, resting her head in Finn's lap as Aestrid went to go find Seth.

"What? You're out of your damn mind, didn't you watch the part of the show last night where Cody attacked Wade and Mandy tried to stop it?!" Joey said after Seth explained that he saw the bandages earlier.

"Yes I did, but… I don't think she'd normally try to hide something as simple as a few bruises-" Seth started to respond.

"Then your thinking is way too closed-minded, it ain't just the physical bruises that'll be on her mind you know!" Aestrid cut in.

"She's right, Seth. This is Mandy we're talking about here." Joey replied.

"What, so called tough little Demon Mistress?! Maybe this is where she finally reveals how she'll let go of life without him, how it'll be another Romeo & Juliet tragedy!" Seth responded.

Aestrid finally had enough and punched Seth hard enough to where he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Nice one, kid." Joey said in approval.

"Just paid attention to people's techniques… I wouldn't bother getting him an ice pack." Aestrid replied.

When Seth eventually regained consciousness, Dr. Amann was shining a light in his eyes.

"My damn head." Seth muttered.

"I expect it does ache Rollins, a hit to the temple with that force would certainly shock your nerves." Dr. Amann responded as he turned off the light and began to examine the bruising to the left side of Seth's head.

"Any concussion?" Seth asked.

"You'd be waking up in an ER if there was… now would you stop pissing off the women around here? It was just last month that I had to remove part of Nikki's tooth from your arm when she bit you after you insulted Mandy." Dr. Amann replied.

Seth stood up when the door opened, Dr. Amann turning and seeing Amanda.

"I stopped by to look for some Excedrin." Amanda responded.

"For?" Dr. Amann questioned, as he went to one of the cabinets and found the different coloured boxes.

"Migraine." Amanda answered as Dr. Amann put his hand to her forehead and felt how warm it was.

"Mhm… that's obvious now that I feel that heat. Yes… here you go." Dr. Amann responded, handing her the mostly red box. "You know all the limits with them by now… sometimes I wonder if you'll ever be able to forget."

Amanda took one of the Excedrin before Dr. Amann put the thermometer in her ear and checked her temperature, which came back as 100.9°.

"Sometimes you just can't fight these things on your own… go rest." Dr. Amann said, Amanda leaving and Dr. Amann turning back to Seth.

"I thought she stopped taking that stuff." Seth responded.

"Like I said, we can't always fight things alone. She had a bit of a high reading there." Dr. Amann replied, as he returned towards Seth.

Amanda walked back into the locker room, Finn helping her sit down and seeing the look on her face.

"100.9°." Amanda explained, Finn cringing at that and pulling her into his arms. "Why that look?" She asked as he let her rest her head on his shoulder and pulled a blanket over her.

"Maybe because you've got a head hot enough to cook eggs?" Finn replied. "But I know _that_ look you have… there's stuff on your mind again."

"Ace rendered Seth out cold… and seeing that bruise on his head made me remember hitting my own two days before the seizures." Amanda explained, Finn lightly stroking her hair… it was just under a month since she had been cleared off the anticonvulsants but it worried him still.

"I can understand that worry… it's never a nice thing really, but sometimes… other options just don't appear in the moment." Finn replied, his eyes watching her in a habit of worry.

"I thought if I just took care of it that I'd be okay… it just felt like a cold." Amanda responded, curling her body towards his and both stretching out on the couch.

She gave into sleep… after a while, Dianne walked in and saw Finn watching Amanda.

"That bad this time?" Dianne asked quietly.

"Not just a migraine… Seth got his head whacked and what she saw reminded her of the seizures." Finn answered, Dianne sitting down nearby, giving her leg a rest for a moment.

"To be expected, that a reminder would get her badly like this… sometimes even me, thinking back on…" Dianne said, trailing off as she tapped the heel of her prosthetic against the floor a few times.

Amanda jumped in her sleep, Finn rubbing his hand up and down her back and Dianne seeing an old scar on the right side of Amanda's face.

 _ **October 7th 1994…**_

 _17 year old John panicked when he heard a painful scream and ran into the house, picking 4 year old Amanda up into his arms as she cried, blood pouring from her mouth and the side of her face and John pressing a cloth to her wounds._

" _John, what happened?!" Dan asked after he ran into the house, baseball bat in hand before he dropped it, Amanda crying at the loud noise it made and John holding her close to him._

" _I don't know, just heard a scream and found her, I think she fell." John answered as his hand lightly rubbed his sister's back._

 _Amanda looked up at her brothers and then pointed to the staircase, John and Dan seeing that years of wear and tear from when they were kids was finally catching up with the furniture. Dan headed into the kitchen, returning with an ice pack and pressing it to Amanda's face as she still had tears in her eyes._

" _Sorry…" Amanda said though it was slurred a bit, Dan lightly stroking her light brown hair._

" _Hey, it's alright, baby girl. They're very old stairs, it wasn't your fault at all." Dan responded._

 _Amanda reached out for him, Dan taking her into his arms._

" _That a girl… it's alright, kids trip and fall. It's how we pick ourselves back up." Dan whispered, holding Amanda close to him as John looked closer when Amanda opened her mouth._

" _Loose tooth…" Amanda mumbled._

" _Which one, John? Can you see it?" Dan asked._

" _Right incisor… Mandy, hold still, okay?" John responded, quickly yanking the tooth out._

 _A hospital visit revealed that there was no head injury, just a few wounds… but being overprotective, the two had taken their little sister there…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda opened her eyes, the headache having dissipated but her body feeling drained still… slowly, she looked up, seeing Finn and Dianne.

"You seriously did… damn, I'm honestly not sure what to say other than… well done, that was very brave." Finn said, as he was sat on the end armrest of the couch and Dianne was stood with her shoulder leant against the wall a few feet away.

"It's… hard to recall sometimes. Not that I can't remember clearly, but… I can't remember without feeling like I'm back there." Dianne replied before she noticed Amanda's eyes halfway open and nodded Finn towards her.

Amanda lifted her head up, Finn helping her sit up completely.

"Must've been sleepier than I thought." Amanda said quietly, reading through the script.

When it was time for the scripted segment, Amanda was out there after fixing up her makeup and switching her top to an asymmetrical print top.

"I'm gonna stop this insanity before it gets out of control! Stardust, get your ass out here!" Amanda responded before Stardust's music hit and Cody walked out there, in his black and silver outfit and face paint with the red contacts in his eyes as he got in the ring. "You're not a character out of a comic book or a movie, you're-" She said, Cody gently taking the microphone from her and lightly tapping her nose and patting her on her head, seemingly recognising her as the Demon Mistress and not as Amanda.

"Oh, we go way back across the dimensions, Demon Missy… but your thinking is so limited. Including when it comes to answering to your Demon King, because there's never a 'no' to be heard with him." Cody responded.

"And how about how you've been thinking, trying to get Neville to play hero to this-" Amanda started to say before Wade walked out there in his King Barrett persona.

"Wrong king, Mr-" Cody said, Wade snatching the microphone from him.

"No, you crossed the wrong guy, Stardust! And savagely attacked an innocent girl!" Wade growled, Cody turning furious… and maniacally laughing before turning to Amanda, all sense of his character's mischief gone.

"Stay in character, Cody!" Amanda hissed.

"What character… would ever tolerate such a not so innocent girl?!" Cody growled.

"Calm down, damn it-" Amanda responded, yelling out when Cody gripped on her right arm and pulled her closer… Amanda slammed her left knee up into his ribcage, Cody falling to his knees and gasping for air as his hands went to his cracked ribs.

Wade got Amanda out of the ring and to Finn, who rested his left hand on her lower back and the right on her left shoulder protectively.

"Get her to the back, now!" Wade said quietly, Finn doing so and Wade turning to Cody before snatching him up and bringing his right arm back before elbowing Cody in the face and knocking him down again.

Once in the back, Finn pulled Amanda into his arms and the two held each other… and because of how close they were holding each other, he could feel her heart pounding against her torso and to his.

Through the commotion in the backstage area, Dakota couldn't properly see what had happened and found Amanda and Finn.

"The hell happened out there?" Dakota asked.

"He's lost his damn mind to this Stardust character!" Amanda responded as Wade dragged Cody to them by his collar and right ear, paint cleaned off and contact lenses gone.

"Should I give him a good hard punch to the face?" Dakota asked.

"I already took care of that, little lady." Wade responded, turning Cody to Amanda. "Apologize!" He growled, Cody refusing. "Very well then!" He said, dragging Cody away with him as Dakota saw the scratches on Amanda's wrists.

"Hey Wade! Wait for me!" Dakota yelled.

Dakota left, Amanda and Finn looking at each other.

"Cody's doubly screwed." Amanda said quietly.

"He'll be begging for death when those two are done with him." Finn said.

Heading back to their locker room, they knew Dianne went to go find Enzo… and Finn once again saw the bruises and scratches on Amanda's back.

"They're not that bad…" Amanda whispered as Finn brushed Amanda's long hair over her left shoulder and put a gel pack on the injury.

"They're coming up all red, Mandy. It ain't nice to deal with them, however big or small they are." Finn responded.

"I still can't believe he did that… and was willing to hurt me again." Amanda said as she rubbed her right shoulder… and she looked in the mirror, Finn seeing her finally letting her anger out. "I hate him! How can he treat me like this after he swore up and down he'd never hurt me again?!" She yelled, Finn wrapping his left arm around her waist as she let the tears fall after throwing a vase at the mirror… being careful, he turned her to him, his left hand once again on her lower back and right hand resting on her face. "You know… throwing that felt good. I don't feel the anger building up anymore." She whispered.

"Sometimes it's a good relief… but only sometimes. It ain't always the way." Finn replied, before his arms pulled her closer into a hug.

Amanda rested her head on his shoulder before they looked at each other again… and wouldn't look away, his hands now resting on her sides as he leaned in and kissed her, Amanda's arms wrapping around him.

The door opened… and slammed again, the two seeing Seth, who was livid.

"Would you mind leaving? You're intruding on our privacy." Amanda replied, Seth laughing sarcastically before narrowing his eyes at them.

"It's none of your business, Seth." Finn said as he wrapped his right arm around Amanda's back, Seth turning rageful as Hunter ran in.

"Some kind of problem?" Hunter asked.

"Nosey parker." Finn answered simply, nodding towards Seth.

"That horny son of a bitch was pressed up against her like they were in an elevator!" Seth growled.

"Hey, you barged in here." Amanda responded as Hunter turned to Seth and dragged him out as Dianne walked in, closing the door.

"I take it Kota and Wade are done beating up on Cody?" Amanda asked, Dianne nodding.


End file.
